Sacred Black Vow
by NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE
Summary: Based off of the song and video 'Sacred Black Vow', which can be found on youtube,  link inside .  Bad summary, rated T for safety.  EDIT: Just realized that the title was SECRET black vow, not SACRED black vow, so when I was searching again...*facepalm*


Hi. This is my story that I have ever done, and I think I may have messed it up in some places, so critiques are welcome but not flaming please.

(http: /www. youtube . com/ watch ?v= q4eQhoTALy4) (remove the spaces) I saw the video "Sacred Black Vow" and thought that it would make a nice story, and after searching I saw that nobody had done it yet.

Rated T because even though me being bad at blood, gore, or sex scenes and therefore this would probably be okay for 10-under to read without too much mental trauma, it does include those things so I'm rating it T.

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THIS SONG.

_Fallen Angel with taken Wings_

_Abandons itself to a sullied vow_

_Even if it is a past of mutual loving _

_With that hand it was erased_

_The angel, wounded and lost_

_Twilight city, wandering_

She wandered through the streets, aimlessly in the cold dusk air.

Her wounds from falling from the sky were draining her.

Stumbling to the hard cobblestone, she began sobbing for her lost place in the sky. They person she loved that she could never go back to. The joy she would never feel again.

Perhaps she spoke too soon.

_Meets a single girl who possesses beautiful eyes_

_Their eyes meet and in that moment _

She wiped her tears, and tried to get up. The pain hit her immediately and she gripped her abdomen.

She heard someone approaching, and looked up.

There, in front of her, was a girl with unnaturally blue eyes and hair.

She was dressed all in black, and as her unnaturally yellow eyes met the unnaturally blue ones, she realized that she had once again broken one of the laws that bound her kind.

_The pitiful angel that fell in love_

The girl was smiling at her nicely, and outstretched her hand to help the injured angel up.

_With the strengthening of the unforgivable affection _

_Opened the taboo box_

_What was pursued was hidden behind the smile_

_The forbidden fruit_

_Between human and angel_

The law that was the most important. The law that she had broken.

The law that you must never, ever, fall in love with a human.

_An unforgivable love, to grant that_

The blue girl was also in love. But not with her. It could never be, even if she was.

She was getting married.

_To destroy everything._

She reached out and pulled the blue girl into a passionate kiss, knowing that this would be the only time she ever could. Knowing that the girl would never return these feelings to her, being another girl.

She didn't care.

_Throwing out an unsullied heart _

_If I can live loving you _

_Then I will cast away even these wings _

_I will abandon myself to demons _

She found a gun that was kept in a gilded box, probably never meant to be used, and loaded it. She may as well break more sacred laws. She had already broken one by accident.

She aimed it at the man that the bride dressed all in black was to marry, and fired.

The blue girl found out pushed away the angel.

"I never want to see you again!" she shouted through her grief and tears.

The angel decided that she must do something. She must fix this somehow.

_They bride dyed jet black_

_At the place of the sacred vow_

_With fickle eyes she smiles_

_She meets a strange boy _

It had been several weeks since the murder of her fiance. Nobody knew that it was an angel that had done it, most people were lucky if they ever even glimpsed one.

They decided to list it as suicide and be done with that, but the blue girl knew the truth. She knew it was the yellow angel, the yellow angel that had loved her.

She looked out at the woods near her home, and realized that there was a man walking out of them.

_Their eyes meet and in that moment _

_The pitiful girl fell in love_

_With the strengthening of the unforgivable affection _

_She betrayed everything _

_What she took into her hand, in their hands, _

_The fruit of the desire they longed for _

The blue girl knew that this was wrong, but she didn't care. She loved the strange boy with yellow eyes, eyes that looked eerily similar to the eyes of that angel, she loved him far more than she had loved the man she was supposed to have married.

They made love that night.

_Mutually pursuing, The mutually stolen passion _

_Even the pure oath_

_They violate _

They broke an unspoken law

_A past connection, if everything _

_Is erased into minute fragments _

_To the point of lamenting regrets _

_I will drown in you, only continuing to fall_

He took a small daisy and looped in around her finger like a ring.

They knew they could never be married, but they would continue their passion.

They smiled at each other and thought it would be all right.

The boy who was once an angel and a woman had forgotten of the love she had once shared before she had fallen.

_The taboo transgression _

_Becomes an unhealable wound and continues to be engraved _

_The arrow of wrathful judgment_

Another angel came down to the earth, only he had not fallen. He came to retrieve his love, his yellow angel, and he found a human boy in love with a mourning ex-bride-to-be.

He decided to punish the unfaithful bride.

_Passes through the jet black girl. _

The boy walked into the room after the vengeful angel had left, satisfied that the girl would die and be sent below. His tears had boiled and singed on the floor.

The boy who had once been an angel walked into the room, hoping to find his love, and he found her, almost dead, in a pool of her own blood on the floor. Her usually tidy and braided hair strewn about her, blood soaked in making patches of it purple.

He ran to her side and cradled her dying body to him.

She coughed up blood and smiled up at him, as if to say, "It's okay." even though they both knew it wasn't.

He realized what had to be done. He spoke softly to her.

"**_My dear, lying cold _**

_**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day **_

_**My sin against God...**."_

_Fallen angel with taken wings _

"_**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death..."**_

_releases the sullied vow _

_In exchange with that life _

"_**So I will die for you..."**_

He took back his wings, and in that final moment before he disappeared, and there once again was the yellow angel who had fallen in love with the bride dressed all in black, the girl who was no longer dying looked up and realized...

_leaves just a single feather _

…...that she had fallen in love with the angel.

"_**I believe, that's my fate."** _said the yellow angel before the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

_Rescuing the girl _

_Vanished _

In her place, and the only evidence that the angel had ever existed was a black feather.

_With the fallen angel with taken wings_

_They bride dyed sullied black _

_Even if fallen to the bottom of the Earth_

_They entangled with the vows keystone _

_They carry the unforgivable sin _

_When the sins fruit has rotted away _

_Until the day they can meet once again _


End file.
